Tadashi's Breaking Point
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Each one of the members of the Special A is unique some are lauded for simply breathing and others for working hard. Our little Tadashi may be underestimated, but he and his best friend Ryuu have special talents of their own, as WOOHP spies! When their teenaged spy boss and his girlfriend join the SA, will Hakusenkan survive their arrival as 0th place in the SA? (Summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Special A, or Totally Spies

To prevent confusion as a guest suggested I do, I'll give a brief description as to what is going on.

Despite being 17 both Tadashi and Ryuu are secret agents, spies if you will, that work for WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection, from totally spies) It's February and Valentine's Day is just around the corner but the two boys have been pulling all nighter missions for more than two weeks so Ryuu &amp; Tadashi are both tired and they still need to prepare their gifts for their girlfriends and the Valentine's Day ball that will be hosted by the SA in the school greenhouse on said holiday. However, as time passes and holiday of love draws nearer Akira's been more and more aggressive and violent towards Tadashi sometimes leaving scars or just plain verbal abuse, but Tadashi endures it because he loves her. His secret agent boss (with secrets of his own) as well as his girlfriend upon Tadashi and Ryuu's request have joined the SA for awhile and they really spice things up and try to maintain the peace as much as possible. But Tadashi's doesn't like getting hurt (he only said that to Akira to prevent her from feeling guilty and starting a relationship with her) and made fun of by most of friends especially Kei, Akira, and Yahiro so he feels upset at times but once again he continues to endure. But exactly how long can Tadashi hold all this frustration in, he has his limits, Tadashi has his breaking point.

On with the story!

* * *

Tadashi's Breaking Point

**BOOM!**

Went the 10 story warehouse abandoned by their previous owners who are now being sent to jail, as they were world renown international criminals wanted by the FBI, MI6, and every other government in the world.

I pulled off my black ski mask which covered my handsome features as I turned to my partner and best friend, Ryuu Tsuji.

"Nice job, Tsuji! I can't believe how quick you beat up twenty of those goons and still tamed the angry alligators that were about to devour us!"

"Mhm…" Ryuu spoke with his mask still on.

"Ryuu could you take the mask off…" I questioned dumbly, I mean does he plan on taking it off this century?

Ryuu took off his ski mask unveiling his perfectly pale skin further complimented with moss green hair and eyes to match along with a sheepish smile, handsome in his own right.

"Yeah, I was taking off my mask Tadashi, it just got stuck…and what I was trying to say was that you were awesome too, you were able to trace back the microchips those villans used to bug us in order to locate their hideout!" Ryuu praised with an encouraging smile.

Ryuu really was the best friend a guy could ask for, sure, I was best friends with the entire SA plus Yahiro, Sakura, and Finn, but Ryuu was the only one who'd tend to any fatal blows delivered by my girlfriend, Akira Toudou or lethal wounds bestowed upon me by the one and only Kei Takishima, another one of my 'best' friends.

He's always there for me and even on missions, Ryuu makes sure to save my ass from any real harm and I appreciate that; just being able to know that there's someone who actually cares about my well-being as person. And when I can't even say the same thing about my mother who gave birth to me…it really is just good to have someone who cares.

"Thanks man, you're really nifty yourself." I lamely complimented back.

Ryuu chuckled, "In that case, Tadashi, you're a pretty spiffy youngster too."

I snorted in response to his comment, as I tried to stifle a laugh. Ryuu is so himself some…actually, like all the time.

Ryuu smirked, "Do _it_ or else…"

"Never Tsuji!"

In all honesty I don't even know what Ryuu wanted me to do but 'ma gut told me to rebel against his demand so I did.

"Do it!" He commanded.

"You'll never take me alive Copper!" I said badly impersonating a bank robber.

"Or else!"

Ryuu frowned at me and cracked his knuckles; all of a sudden, he omitted a threatening aura.

"Wait a sec, Tsuji let's not get hostile…" I pleaded as his presence became more menacing.

He only approached at sickeningly slow pace, arms extended, ready to strike.

I held my breath and closed my eyes in anticipation since bracing a beating was nothing new to me or my expendable limbs, I didn't bother trying to figure out what I had done wrong since I had grown so accustomed to such unexplained punishments; plus this was Ryuu, he never gets mad at anyone let alone strikes them so if he's gonna hit me I must actually deserve it unlike all those other times Akira or Kei torment and physically abused me.

I felt Ryuu's hands swiftly brush up and down my sides…

Ryuu was tickling me!

"Is—this—what 'or else' means—Ryuu?!" I asked between pants of laughter.

"Yup." Ryuu said popping the 'p'.

"I saw you trying not to laugh so of course I had to help you laugh; why wouldn't I try to help my best friend smile, you don't think I'd try to cause you harm, do you?"

"Yeah, sorry I shouldn't have doubted you, Ryuu." I apologized, "When it comes to harming I've already got Kei, Akira, and my mother to take care of that department." I muttered to myself.

"Well then maybe you stop being so—" I interrupted.

"Stop being so what?" I questioned only slightly irritated because we've had this conversation so many times after the puppet fiasco a while back.

"Just tell them you don't like _it_." Ryuu advised wisely as usual, he was always quite mature which most people would find especially unusual, considering that, he's a teenaged high school _boy_.

"I can't tell them I don't like _it_ after all, I'm the comic relief…" I chuckled bitterly.

"Nani, umm…pardon me but what do you mean you're the comic relief?!" Ryuu asked me puzzled and shocked as to how I'd identify myself as such a thing that's usually seen in animes or cartoons.

"What I mean is that I am: The inclusion of a humorous character, scene, or witty dialogue in an otherwise serious work, often to relieve emotional or other forms tension via comic episode interposed in the midst of serious or tragic elements in a drama. Comic relief often takes the form of a bumbling, wisecracking sidekick of the hero or villain in a work of fiction. A sidekick used for comic relief will usually comment on the absurdity of the hero's situation and make comments that would be inappropriate for a character who is to be taken seriously. Other characters may use comic relief as a means to irritate others or keep themselves confident."

"…"

"Yes I just so happen to know a lot about comic relief okay!"

"…"

Ryuu remained silent, still awestruck by my questionable amount of vast knowledge I seem to have when it comes to all things comic relief related.

I heard many other explosions on a smaller scale than the initial combustion of that abandoned warehouse.

They had set up so many bombs to kill us with that there will still large clouds of smoke behind us.

"Hey! Earth to Ryuu…uh are you ok—!"

My green haired pal tackled me to the ground.

"What was that for?!" I questioned in surprise.

How could he go from not saying anything to tackling me all of a sudden?

"There was debris flying towards your head at about 107 miles per hour that was composed of ash, ember, and cinderblocks, which would have been enough to either put you into a coma, give you severe brain damage, or an instant kill if it were to make direct contact with your nervous system or vertebrae column."

"…"

It was my turn to be silent, how could I not have noticed the debris and have been that close to death it literally knocked on my door step, wiped its feet on my doormat, and found a spare key!

I reacted the only way I knew how to…

"Thanks a gazillion for saving my life Ryuu!"

I sprang onto him and enveloped him in a bear hug and squeezed him tight, he just saved my life for like the 17th time tonight.

"You really are the best friend a guy could ever ask for!" I praised with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"No problem Tadashi, you would've done the same for me." He smiled in response to my overzealous but sincere thanks.

I smiled back at Ryuu, it's the truth I'd risk my life for his any and every day of the week and he knows it.

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review :)

PS. As of now I already have 9 chapters locked and loaded (aka written and edited) so if you review fast you'll get to read this story even faster, but only if the Price is Right! jk I don't own that...but only if you review enough. Mind you I won't update until later today and at latest the end of the week.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Special A or Totally Spies

To prevent confusion as a guest suggested I do, I'll give a brief description as to what is going on.

Despite being 17 both Tadashi and Ryuu are secret agents, spies if you will, that work for WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection, from totally spies) It's February and Valentine's Day is just around the corner but the two boys have been pulling all nighter missions for more than two weeks so Ryuu &amp; Tadashi are both tired and they still need to prepare their gifts for their girlfriends and the Valentine's Day ball that will be hosted by the SA in the school greenhouse on said holiday. However, as time passes and holiday of love draws nearer Akira's been more and more aggressive and violent towards Tadashi sometimes leaving scars or just plain verbal abuse, but Tadashi endures it because he loves her. His secret agent boss (with secrets of his own) as well as his girlfriend upon Tadashi and Ryuu's request have joined the SA for awhile and they really spice things up and try to maintain the peace as much as possible. But Tadashi's doesn't like getting hurt (he only said that to Akira to prevent her from feeling guilty and starting a relationship with her) and made fun of by most of friends especially Kei, Akira, and Yahiro so he feels upset at times but once again he continues to endure. But exactly how long can Tadashi hold all this frustration in, he has his limits, Tadashi has his breaking point.

On with the story!

* * *

When we were a close enough distance away from the warehouse to not get impaled by any stray clusters of debris, we contacted WOOHP, The World Organization of Human Protection, headquarters to come pick us up since we detained the criminals in charge of attempting to cover the sun and only unveil it in exchange for money donated by the highest biding world power instead of everybody using the Earth's sun for free.

"When'd WOOHP say they'd pick us up from this dump?" I asked extremely bored of being in the middle of nowhere.

"In about 30 seconds." Ryuu answered with a yawn, he's probably tired since it's about 3 in the am in Japanese time but only about 8 o' clock here in Australia; plus Ryuu told me earlier he didn't get to sleep much before the mission since he stopped by Jun and Megumi's house to cook lunch and dinner, check their homework (actually listen to one of their 4 hour performances since SA students don't receive 'homework'), clean their house, wash the dishes, make sure they brush their teeth, and tuck them in bed after reading them a bed story…Ryuu was practically Jun and Megumi's father and mother.

"30 seconds…that long Tsuji?! They picked us up from France faster than that!"

A loud noise broke the calming lull of silence that we didn't even have enough time to become acquainted with it.

It was a WOOHP private jet that had come to pick us up, thank goodness, it wasn't a helicopter, those things are so hard to fall asleep in.

"Thank GOD! You finally made it!" I jumped for joy, I was so ready to crash.

Ryuu let out a small sigh of relief himself, of the both of us, he was always more composed.

"Before I drop the ladder to let you guys in make sure that you perform at least five back flips otherwise I'll cut off the ladder and you boys will have to find another way in!" Yelled Jerry, one of the higher ups of WOOPH, sure, he's a friend of ours, but right now, I felt like giving him a knuckle sandwich with a side of extra fist.

I could tell Ryuu was annoyed too he had a vein popping out of his head and closed his eyes as he began to count backwards from ten, while chanting 'Go to your happy place.'

I felt bad for Ryuu, I was about to offer to beat up Jerry for him but then he got to zero.

For a quick second his eyes were a dark purple, but then returned to its normal moss green color.

"Is it okay if I go first, Karino?" Ryuu asked me politely with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure Ryuu." I replied just as courteous.

His eyes flashed that same magnificent purple as he performed a starlight axel back flip as he vaulted himself off from the ground and onto the serpentine ladder freely dangling off the private jet like a…bungee cord…

Ugh! Pull yourself together Tadashi there's nothing to fear but fear itself the sooner you get on the plane the sooner you and Ryuu can make Akira and Finn's surprises.

"It's not a bungee. It's not a BUNGEE. IT'S NOT A BUNGEE!" I screamed instead of chanted.

I saw Ryuu give me a thumbs up on the plane, his eyes were back to normal, I knew I could do this for the sake of seeing Akira tomorrow at school I'll ignore my hatred of all things bungee.

I backed away from the large jet and performed…

"The Bona Fide Moonsault of Purity (1)!" Jeremy gawked, while Ryuu simply offered me a hand as he pulled me up the wobbly ladder.

Both Ryuu and I knew other variations of The True Moonsault that were of higher difficulty than the ones performed by Kei and Hikari in gym class that one day in first semester but decided to act as if we didn't.

When I was steady on my feet and seated myself next to Ryuu, he congratulated me, but then his face turned more serious.

"About you being the comic relief…" Ryuu began awkwardly.

I turned around, giving him my full attention.

"Continue." I said reassuringly to let him know that I'm not mad at him.

"I want you to know that although you might feel like that's your role in our group you're wrong, nobody sees you as that but yourself. You may be the most comical for your lighthearted, dimwitted, wanderlust suffering self but that's what we like about you. Even if you think the other SA members view you as a pack mule, guinea pig, or test monkey…"

"I get the point…" I chuckled while flicking his arm, "You could've stopped at pack mule, jeez!" I said mock hurt.

"Oops! Sorry…well what I'm trying to say is that the entire SA class cares about you and would never intentionally hurt you to make you feel like less of person, and if they do, although I know Jun and Megumi would never do such a thing, remember that you've forever got a best friend in me." Tsuji ended with a boyish smile.

Damn! I don't know how many times I'm gonna say it tonight…this morning…whatever, but Ryuu is really the best guy friend you could ever ask for he's like freakin' perfect.

How's he only ranked 7th?

No offense but Akira may be smart, but not _that_ smart she's more of the evil, wicked witch of the west, diabolical mastermind smart, not Ryuu level book smart. Unless my mom personally tests Akira on how well she can torture me since she is also the evil, wicked witch of the west, diabolical mastermind type of smart as well as book smart, and tech savvy.

"Thanks a lot Tsuji, and did you make a Toy Story reference?" I asked getting side tracked.

"Yeah, Megumi insisted on a bed time movie after her bed time stories, and you know how twins are—"

"Actually I don't."

I interrupted sweat dropping the twins hardly talk to anyone in the SA apart from Ryuu and occasionally Hikari (or the pink haired duo of terror Yahiro and Sakura).

"Well whenever Megumi, being the older twin, asks for something, Jun, the younger twin, immediately agrees or follows through with her schemes."

"Wait a sec Ryuu!" I gasped in realization, "Don't tell me that Megumi is also the evil, wicked witch of the west, diabolical mastermind type of smart!" I screamed in terror.

"In a sense, yes Megumi is the evil, wicked witch of the west, diabolical mastermind type of smart." Ryuu replied warily.

"Are all SA women apart from Hikari like this…there all so…SCARY!" I shrieked.

"It looks like it." Ryuu said as he patted me on the head like one of his animals.

"Don't pet me like one of your animals!" I screamed, I may have ticks and fleas but I am a man and men do not get pet.

"Gomen, Tadashi, did it feel bad?" Ryuu asked concernedly.

"No…"

"Did it feel good?"

"Yeah…" I quietly admitted.

Ryuu merely smirked at me, I threw a light punch at him, he just laughed at me, and I did too.

No wonder animals like Ryuu so much.

* * *

(1) In the second chapter of the manga/first episode of the anime, in gym class Hikari performed a Moonsault, doing two summersaults and then doing one twist holding your back steady in one jump. Kei, topping her as usual, performed The True Moonsault, doing two summersaults and two twists while holding your back steady in one jump. However, The Bona Fide Moonsault of purity is doing five summersaults and five twists

(2) Gomen is Japanese for sorry

Please Read &amp; Review, do you like Ryuu? Would you be okay with being a spy?

PS. As of now I already have 9 chapters locked and loaded (aka written and edited) so if you review fast you'll get to read this story even faster, but only if the Price is Right! jk I don't own that...but only if you review enough. Mind you I won't update until later today and at latest the end of the week.

I give shout outs for reviews (if you're 1st-3rd to review, unique/witty, kind or sincere) or give me a line or something to include in this story and I'll try to incorporate it.

Thanks for reading

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Special A, Judai/Jaden Yuki, or Alexis Rhodes

On with the story!

* * *

"Hey Jerry, where are we heading?" I asked…well more like whined to our friend steering the plane, there's only but so much comfortable sleep one can get on a jet before longing for a bed.

"I'll take you guys to WOOHP Japan since it looks like you guys don't feel like pulling an all-nighter." He shot me a smile with a mischievous glint in his sapphire blue eyes, I shivered, that looked like the type of smile Akira would give me before she threw a pot or a hot kettle at my head.

"Of course, we wouldn't feel like doing an all-nighter, dumbass we haven't gotten any sleep the last two weeks. What, think we're indestructible?" Ryuu commented harshly, I guess not having his sleep is taking its toll upon my green haired buddy his eyes started turning purple again.

Wow, he must be REALLY tired!

"Well aren't you boys in the Special A Class, you're as close to indestructible as it gets." The silver haired pilot scoffed with a smirk present on his lips.

"I bet you're just grouchy 'cause you're lonely." Ryuu smiled devilishly, knowing that he doesn't have a girlfriend or friends beside us and a couple of other field and special agents at WOOHP.

"What type of character change is THIS?!" Jerry and I yelled in confusion.

I thought Ryuu only gets like this when he's mad, I didn't know he gets like this when he's sleep deprived as well!

"Jerry…drive like you've never driven before!"

"You got it…don't you mean fly like you've never flown before?" The silver haired teen questioned defiantly.

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat."

"Umm…don't you mean whatever lifts your jet." He smirked behind me.

"You know what!" I screamed starting to get pissed off with all this flying talk.

"No I don't know wha—dude you're eyes?!" Jerry warned.

I checked my eyes with the camera on my phone, they were blood red.

"SHIT!" I cursed the last thing I needed was to go berserk too.

"Fly as if you value your life, idiot." I threatened condescendingly.

In less than a minute, we had finally made it to HQ. I wonder what took the ignoramus so long before.

When everyone saw Ryuu's eyes and mine, they made a beeline for the exit, except for our boss. The 17 year old brunette (albeit he's got orange hair at the top), the one and only, teen vogue worthy handsome, 0th place in the SA, singing idol, and duel monster pro, Jaden Yuki. (Yup he's gotten A LOT accomplished in 17 years)

"'Sup guys." He greeted warmly and then properly examined our features.

"Ah, I see that these back to back missions have finally taken their toll." The brunette frowned, an unusual sight to see.

"Let's have a quick chat in my office." He beckoned.

"Sure." We both complied; he _is _our boss after all.

"Excellent as in great job on your last missions you guys! I'm so proud. However, Tadashi you need to be more attentive to accuracy and precision you were almost killed by debris; nice work on, using a planted tracking bug to your advantage, I see you picked that new skill up after that mission with me in Florida awhile back. Ryuu you need to work on skills with diffusing and locating bombs you should be able to do it in under a minute or less, 79 seconds just won't do. Congrats on taking down 20 henchmen, and as usual your animal taming skills are absolutely flawless…But overall you guys are impressive." Our boss praised.

"Got it." We both replied in unison with small smiles on our faces.

Judai (we can call him either Jaden or Judai) could go from serious to careless in less than a second. He's always busy and has saved the lives of countless people I've even heard the he's a 1st class shinigami as well as a vampire. I wouldn't be surprised though 'cause when he gets mad…GOD DAMN! His eyes turn a lethal shade of a demonic gold. In addition, he is the heir to Yuki cooperation, an industry whose power rivals and surpasses that of Saiga and Takishima corp.

In fact, when Jaden's father died Jaden expanded and improved the company to what it is now after a crash in stocks almost made them bankrupt; however, after exceeding the riches his father had lost, putting their cooperation back on top and out of debt, his mother died, still crestfallen after her lovers death.

Judai's attended Ouran, Satome, Hope's Peak, Duel, and Yokai academy and passed with flying colors.

He's currently enrolled in Duel and Hakusenkan academy but is yet to attend Hakusenkan much to Ryuu's and my dismay.

"Oh yeah guys I have a surprise…" Jaden smiled his signature mega-watt Jaden Yuki smile, hell it was brighter than the sun.

Both our eyes turned back to normal.

"Nani (1) Judai?" We asked in anticipation, his surprises were always the best.

"Starting tomorrow I will be attending Hakusenkan Academy!" The brunette exclaimed happily.

"Hontō ni? Are you serious?!" Ryuu and I questioned just as happy.

"Yeah plus your mom said I could bring my girlfriend Alexis." Jaden added with a serene upturn of the lips.

"How'd you get my perfectionist/psychopathic mother to agree to that?!" I questioned, dumbfounded, compromise is a foreign word in her dictionary.

"I just said it and she did it." Jaden chuckled darkly his eyes shining a brilliant shade of gold.

"Calm down J-man." Ryuu cautioned while patting the brunette's head in a similar fashion that he did me.

"Hey! Don't pet me like you're of your animals Ryuu, unlike Tadashi I don't have ticks or fleas!" Jaden whined his eyes quickly returning back to normal.

"Hey, I do not…well…whatever, I don't have fleas when I said that I was only joking around. Damn it!" I retorted.

"Sure…" Ryuu and Jaden taunted with smirks on their faces, if only I had Jerry to back me up, where'd he go.

"Oh I see you guys calmed down." Jerry commented as he entered Jaden's office.

"Where were you?" We asked in unison.

"Oh I was putting out the fire."

"Oh my goodness, there was a fire where?" Jaden questioned a bit dumbly, sometimes he was a bit on the denser side of life, considering he doesn't know what fiancé means. But hey, he's almost like me…not that I'm dumb…or dense!

"Uh…I was in the can?"

"Pardon me?!" Ryuu questioned just as dimwitted, Jaden sent him a wink at his response.

Oh, we're messing with Jerry. I see…

"You know in the oval office."

"Where's that? Is there an octagonal office?" I questioned just as thick headedly as Jaden and Ryuu.

"How 'bout a decagonal office?" Ryuu added.

"Rhomboidal office…trapezoidal?" Jaden joked.

"Forget you guys! Ugh! You're so annoying!" Jerry fumed in frustration.

"It takes an annoying guy to know an annoying guy." Jaden sharply responded with a scowl.

Damn! That's why he's the boss…I burst with laughter when Jaden and Jerry started the 'I-Know-You-Are-But-What-Am-I' debate.

Ryuu laughed too, soon afterwards Jaden and Jerry joined in.

Once Jaden and Alexis meet the SA (along with Yahiro, Sakura, and Finn) we're gonna have one hell of a blast.

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review, while I stop by my decagonal office :), How do you think the SA will react to Judai &amp; Alexis' arrival?

PS. As of now I already have 9 chapters locked and loaded (aka written and edited) so if you review fast you'll get to read this story even faster, but only if the Price is Right! jk I don't own that...but only if you review enough. Mind you I won't update until later today and at latest the end of the week.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Special A, or Totally Spies

To prevent confusion as a guest suggested I do, I'll give a brief description as to what is going on.

Despite being 17 both Tadashi and Ryuu are secret agents, spies if you will, that work for WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection, from totally spies) It's February and Valentine's Day is just around the corner but the two boys have been pulling all nighter missions for more than two weeks so Ryuu &amp; Tadashi are both tired and they still need to prepare their gifts for their girlfriends and the Valentine's Day ball that will be hosted by the SA in the school greenhouse on said holiday. However, as time passes and holiday of love draws nearer Akira's been more and more aggressive and violent towards Tadashi sometimes leaving scars or just plain verbal abuse, but Tadashi endures it because he loves her. His secret agent boss (with secrets of his own) as well as his girlfriend upon Tadashi and Ryuu's request have joined the SA for awhile and they really spice things up and try to maintain the peace as much as possible. But Tadashi's doesn't like getting hurt (he only said that to Akira to prevent her from feeling guilty and starting a relationship with her) and made fun of by most of friends especially Kei, Akira, and Yahiro so he feels upset at times but once again he continues to endure. But exactly how long can Tadashi hold all this frustration in, he has his limits, Tadashi has his breaking point.

On with the story!

* * *

Tadashi POV:

"SO where were you?" Jaden asked dead seriously.

"The bloody bathroom! Damn Jaden…" Jerry screeched.

"Gomenasai Jerry." Jaden said with face fake tearing up and a mischievous smirk.

"You asked that on purpose didn't you?!" Jerry asked already knowing the answer and feeling dumber by the second for answering his question.

"Yup." Jaden said popping the 'p', "Then again maybe I did maybe I didn't we all know that I'm not the brightest crayon in the crayon box." Jaden said with scoff and small frown.

Most likely because after his parents died (1) which was when he met Alexis at Autumn Moon Park (2), he was suffering from depression and extreme loneliness making him more susceptible to bullying which he faced day in and day out for several years due to his introverted nature along with always covering his eyes got him branded as a freak and stupid, which wasn't the case at all. He eventually found his calling which was helping; the weak, abandoned, and helpless spread their wings and fly like he was able to do himself through the love and support of his family and friends.

Let's just say Judai is amazing.

"But that's beside the point!" Jaden announced, trying to hide his pain with a faux smile just because he didn't want to dampen the mood.

Sometimes Jaden's a bit too selfless to the point where he'll value everyone else's well-being more than himself. (Make a Story Called the Shonen Complex)

Judai's past was a sensitive topic so we just gave him reassuring smiles hopefully sending the message that we'll always be there for him, Judai like Ryuu was one of my best and most treasured friends.

Judai sent us grateful smile with just as much warmth as the sun.

"You guys are some the best friends a guy could ever have!" Judai wailed in sheer happiness while wiping a fake tear from one of his rich chocolate color orbs.

Jerry simply rolled his eyes, but I knew he valued Jaden's friendship as well.

"Guys let's get out of here." Jaden suggested, "I'm done debriefing you guys anyway I'm gonna have my friend Akira Takano (3) run things over here with my pal/butler Jeremy (4)." Jaden informed as he opened his window and jumped out of it while performing twenty summersaults then did twenty twists while holding his back steady in one starlight jump along with 10 aerial leaps and seven axel flips.

"GOD DAMN! He performed The Bona Fide Moonsault of Truth; I've only heard legends about that." I praised.

"Wow I've never seen that before." Jerry ACTUALLY complimented for once.

"How can he have all that energy when I'm ready to pass out?!" Ryuu exclaimed confused, well that's a first.

"C'mon guys, we can chill at my place and go to school together tomorrow…actually today! It's already past midnight!" Jaden yelled up at us from his gold 100 foot stretch limousine...yep he's loaded.

"Sure thing!" We yelled back.

"Well…! C'mon down are you gonna do an aerial ace back flip, star jump, or a solar vault?" Jaden questioned anxiously and a bit impatient.

As he listed the types of moves we could do I started wondering who's in charge of naming these moves: starlight kick/jump, sun vault, moonsault? Maybe it was an astronomer, an astronaut, or better yet some fanfiction writer or something…yeah probably a fanfiction writer.

"That might be easy for you, but I need sleep!" I cried, how could Judai even think that any of us would be willing to do any of that?!

No wonder people say Jaden isn't human, sheesh!

"Ha, as if Yuki! You're delusional right Ryuu—" Jerry paused and looked around we couldn't find the green haired teen anywhere.

"Guys get down here I have to sleep!" Ryuu shouted from down below.

"How the hell did you get there?!" Jerry and I shouted out the window.

"I ran down the stairs and I suggest you do the same." Ryuu replied with a yawn after his sentence.

Jerry and I merely laughed.

"Ha, stairs, as if! We're going down the elevator!" Jerry and I high fived each other, thank God for shortcuts.

We left Jaden's office and headed for the platinum plated elevator doors…

"Out of service!" We screamed in sync.

"Damn it!" Jerry and I bellowed annoyed and tired we went in search of stairs…

"Wet floor sign!" The both of us stammered in shock.

"Then how'd Tsuji get here?!" I questioned extremely irritated.

"Beats me…" Jerry replied.

We saw a streaming whirl wind of green, it grabbed us both!

"Help!" Jerry screamed.

I tried to throw a punch but the unidentifiable object kept dodging, it dragged us to Jaden's office and tossed us out the window!

"Bungeeeeeeee!" I screamed in sheer horror, is this how my story ends…

Jerry landed perfectly on his feet, he was a skilled field operative after all.

I was way too shocked to react normally and land on my feet so I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

A pair of strong arms cushioned my fall, and saved me from landing face first onto Jaden's expensive limo.

I felt safe, secure, as if everything in the world was at peace…this person has an intoxicating scent that made me long for more, they were my second savior after God. I wrapped my arms around this person their back felt soft and delicate like feathers.

"Tadashi are you sure you're into girls." Jerry asked me with a chuckle.

"Of course I am, I have a girlfriend!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes, holy…Jaden caught me, and saved me from death, shit that's like the 18th time today I almost died (but that's nothing compared to a day when I get Akira upset).

I gasped.

Jaden. Was. Holding. Me. Bridal. Style!

I heard a flash go off, of course, Jerry took pictures.

I fought a blush, "Get off of me Jaden and thanks for saving my life…" I stuttered.

"No problem it's what friends are for." He smiled at me.

Damn it! Jaden's so innocent, he doesn't even understand how awkward of a position we we're just in…why does he have to be so pure!

The man's even got angel wings for crying out loud (so he was…is a shinigami), why do I know so many perfect people?!

Ryuu laughed so hard he fell asleep (I don't really know how that's possible); Jaden carried Ryuu (bridal style as well…I gonna have to have a talk with him about how one should carry a guy) and put Ryuu in a bed which was able to fit in Jaden's limo somehow.

We quickly made it to his mansion…well castle, island-like estate it was bigger than the all the estates owned by the SA (with an exception of Hanazono, she lives in a normal house thing) combined~!

Jaden's driver parked the limo, Jaden went to wake up Ryuu gently and dodged several of Ryuu's deadly sleep induced punches, Jerry, and me trailed behind Jaden who was carrying Ryuu (like a sack of potatoes, thank God).

Jaden flew over to the intimidating gold doors…literally the doors were solid gold; the marble pillars practically acting as the pinnacle of opulence.

"Welcome home master Yuki." His employees greeted warmly with the utmost respect.

"Good to be back." Jaden smiled his voice overflowing with sincerity.

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review (minimum of 10 since I already uploaded the first two chapters, or shoot for 30 I won't hold ya back :)

PS. As of now I already have 9 chapters locked and loaded (aka written and edited) so if you review fast you'll get to read this story even faster, but only if the Price is Right! jk I don't own that...but only if you review enough. Mind you I won't update until at latest the end of the week.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Special A, or Totally Spies

To prevent confusion as a guest suggested I do, I'll give a brief description as to what is going on.

Despite being 17 both Tadashi and Ryuu are secret agents, spies if you will, that work for WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection, from totally spies) It's February and Valentine's Day is just around the corner but the two boys have been pulling all nighter missions for more than two weeks so Ryuu &amp; Tadashi are both tired and they still need to prepare their gifts for their girlfriends and the Valentine's Day ball that will be hosted by the SA in the school greenhouse on said holiday. However, as time passes and holiday of love draws nearer Akira's been more and more aggressive and violent towards Tadashi sometimes leaving scars or just plain verbal abuse, but Tadashi endures it because he loves her. His secret agent boss (with secrets of his own) as well as his girlfriend upon Tadashi and Ryuu's request have joined the SA for awhile and they really spice things up and try to maintain the peace as much as possible. But Tadashi's doesn't like getting hurt (he only said that to Akira to prevent her from feeling guilty and starting a relationship with her) and made fun of by most of friends especially Kei, Akira, and Yahiro so he feels upset at times but once again he continues to endure. But exactly how long can Tadashi hold all this frustration in, he has his limits, Tadashi has his breaking point.

On with the story!

* * *

Tadashi POV:

We entered the house.

"How are you master Yuki."

"You can just call me Judai or Jaden you don't need to call me master."

"Alright master Judai."

Jaden sweat dropped.

"How's everything going down at WOOHP?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you tired?"

Are you sleepy?"

"Do you want me to prepare a 19 course meal?"

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Do want me to give you a foot or back massage?"

"Could one of you take my friend to one of the master guest rooms?" Jaden said while glancing at Ryuu's sleeping figure which he's currently carrying on his back.

"Certainly master Judai, the 71st floor?"

"No just the second please." Judai smiled curtly.

"Por supesto senor Judai."

"Gracias. Admiro su ética de trabajo duro." Jaden smiled at the young Spanish American maid.

"Tu hablas espanol?"

"Sí, es una de mis lenguas favoritas." Jaden responded with a kind smile.

The maid, Maria, smiled back.

"Well 'night Judai, 'night Tadashi I'm hitting the hay." Jerry informed.

"Okay, just follow Maria; your room is right next to Ryuu's." Jaden replied.

"Thanks dude." Jerry smiled yawning as he went up the stairs.

"No prob, good night Jerry."

"As for you Tadashi, you're room is next mine." The brunette informed me sleepily.

One of Judai's maids ushered me to my room. Darn, it's larger than my room at home and it also includes a personal Jacuzzi as well as a 74 inch flat screen, I jumped into the velvet and silk sheets in the guest bed; it felt as soft as a cloud! God, I've missed sleep so much!

As I closed my eyes, I entered a dream where I was having a fried shrimp eating contest against Jaden in the SA's greenhouse on top of a cloud and Akira was actually cheering me on instead of beating me up. Ryuu was the referee and everyone was happy including me for once…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

I awoke to a heavenly aroma.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Tadashi, it's time for school your mom sent me yours and Ryuu's uniforms, but he's already dressed, everybody else is in the kitchen getting ready to eat breakfast; you should join 'em after you take a shower and stuff." Jaden greeted me joyfully.

"Ohayo, Judai-sama." I groaned, never much of a morning person I would've asked for five more minutes but I was a guest in Judai's house and more importantly, I needed to try whatever thing was giving off that sweet scent.

"That sound's great thanks a lot; by the way, what's that amazing smell?" I asked my curiosity and stomach getting the best of me.

"Oh, I just cooked a 7 course breakfast nothing special, sorry; I woke up kinda late this morning." Jaden replied sheepishly.

Judai's butler, Jeremy (I've been on a couple of missions with him before), shuddered.

"Daijōbu desuka?" I asked Jeremy.

His emerald eyes widened, "Well Jaden woke up way too early so I sent him back to sleep since he didn't have to wake up until at least 5:30 am but when I tried waking him up I had to fight for my life, it's nearly impossible to wake him up in less than 20 minutes with your life in tact!" He informed while shooting Jaden a glare.

"Well I like sleep, sheesh." Jaden explained as he and Jeremy left my room in an animated conversation, they were good friends since childhood after all.

The hot water danced on my skin relieving me of all the knots and soreness from two weeks' worth of missions without sleep (as well as two weeks' worth of Akira's beatings).

I shampooed my hair with some watermelon shampoo that was already in the bathroom, and dried it with a blow drier.

Afterwards, I wrapped a towel around my waist, washed my face, and then brushed my teeth.

I quickly lotion my body, put on deodorant and threw on my clothes (the school uniform) and tied my tie in a perfectionist fashion.

I was ready for the day; I couldn't wait to see Akira!

"Breakfast, Tadashi!" I heard Jaden call.

Well actually, I could wait until after breakfast…

"Ohayo Jerry, Ohayo Ryuu." I greeted practically starving to death.

"Ohayo." They said at the same time.

"I made omelets, scones, croissants, biscuits, waffles, pancakes, and French toast which can be eaten with my assortment of cream cheeses, jams, and butters; along with any fruit juice, tea, or beverage of choice." Jaden listed like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I think I've died and gone straight to heaven."

Sure we're all on the wealthier side of my life but my mom never has time to eat breakfast with me even when I'm the one who cooks it! And the few times she does eat my food she'd complain about something I did wrong and doesn't even say something along the lines of: 'thank you son, that I love with all my heart'.

On the even rarer occasion when she would cook, my mother always burns something, she once burned boiling hot water, which shouldn't even be possible!

I commented on her cooking once in the nicest way possible and she sent me to Bungee Hell for 7 hours a day for an entire month!

"Alexis sure is lucky." Jerry smiled at Jaden, he smiled back in response, "Actually I'm the one who's lucky to have her." Jaden added with a blissful look on his face pulling my out of my daymare.

"Heh, when I think of Akira, Toudou not Takano (actually she's pretty intimidating too, but she's really funny, she just has a hard time conveying/showing emotion), I feel like peeing my pants and running for the hills screaming." I chuckled and shuddered at the thought of my hazel eyed violet haired model (in my opinion) of a girlfriend with inhuman strength and a temper to match.

"Itadakimasu!" I cheered in glee; it was finally time to eat.

"This tastes even better than it looks!" Ryuu exclaimed shocked as he bit into his omelet and sipped some mango juice (which Jaden had also made).

My tastes buds were sent on a magical journey through the enchanted land of perfect food, I cried tears of joy, this was even better than Akira's cooking, and I didn't have to receive a beating just for eating!

You really can have the best of both worlds.

"Today's the day I make my grand entrance." Jaden informed.

"How grand is grand?" Jerry asked worried since sometimes Jaden went overboard on…life ever since he met this guy named Tamaki Souh and befriended/joined the host club, he was the Host Club's first and last 'Total Package Type' they had ever encountered as well as the 'Perfect but has a Dark Secret Type' and 'Ideal Shonen Main Protagonist/Hero Optimistic Type'.

"It's Jaden Yuki level grand!" The brunette exclaimed with his signature smile.

All I knew was this was gonna be fun, being with Jaden its always one adventure after the next, and with food this spectacular…sign me up for life!

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review, would good food be enough to get you to do stuff? What sort of romance arch 'type' would you be?

PS. As of now I already have 9 chapters locked and loaded (aka written and edited) so if you review fast you'll get to read this story even faster, but only if the Price is Right! jk I don't own that...but only if you review enough. Mind you I won't update until at latest the end of the week.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Special A, or Totally Spies

To prevent confusion as a guest suggested I do, I'll give a brief description as to what is going on.

Despite being 17 both Tadashi and Ryuu are secret agents, spies if you will, that work for WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection, from totally spies) It's February and Valentine's Day is just around the corner but the two boys have been pulling all nighter missions for more than two weeks so Ryuu &amp; Tadashi are both tired and they still need to prepare their gifts for their girlfriends and the Valentine's Day ball that will be hosted by the SA in the school greenhouse on said holiday. However, as time passes and holiday of love draws nearer Akira's been more and more aggressive and violent towards Tadashi sometimes leaving scars or just plain verbal abuse, but Tadashi endures it because he loves her. His secret agent boss (with secrets of his own) as well as his girlfriend upon Tadashi and Ryuu's request have joined the SA for awhile and they really spice things up and try to maintain the peace as much as possible. But Tadashi's doesn't like getting hurt (he only said that to Akira to prevent her from feeling guilty and starting a relationship with her) and made fun of by most of friends especially Kei, Akira, and Yahiro so he feels upset at times but once again he continues to endure. But exactly how long can Tadashi hold all this frustration in, he has his limits, Tadashi has his breaking point.

On with the story!

* * *

Jaden's POV:

Everyone begins finishing their breakfast but the guys don't stop praising my mad cooking skills, they're so nice…but it was really nothing there my guests so I have to treat them like family and the highest of monarchy.

I just ate some cereal, French toast with strawberry syrup, a bagel with vanilla cream cheese, and an assortment of fruits; I drank it with some herbal tea that my friend Natsuki got me before I left the master class lead by Shining Satome.

"Goodbye Master Yuki…and co." My maids and butlers chorus merrily, they're quite fond of me…

"Ja, everyone, hope you have a nice day don't work too hard." I replied politely with the utmost sincerity.

"Jeremy…" I called with mirth present in my velvet like voice.

"Yes Jay?" He replied with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean yes…" I started with a smirk hinting at him to complete my phrase.

"Milord." Jeremy said with a tick mark on the back of his head, he was the only one of my staff I made address me as Milord and what not just 'cause his reactions are funny; plus he's one of my most treasured friends because I've known him since we were young children, so naturally we mess with each other **A LOT**.

"Would you please summon one of my gold and diamond plated 700 foot limousines, please?" I asked with a large grin.

"How do you even have enough space in your house for that?" Tadashi questioned.

"Couldn't that cause one of the largest traffic jams in Japanese history?" Ryuu asked concerned for other drivers, how cute.

"That. Sounds. Bloody. AWESOME!" Jerry cheered with glee.

"Don't worry guys I have the road we'll be taking to school reserved for this time as well as when we leave." I reassured.

"You can reserve a road?!" Jeremy asked slightly…extremely appalled by what the rich can do at the flick of the wrist, Kyoya would be proud of the types of strings I pulled without having to pay a dime; I smirked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p', "Of course I'd reserve a road I need to make as grand of an entrance as possible with Alexis, of course." I said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Damn rich people…" I heard Jeremy mutter, oh he'd get along with Haruhi so well, I smiled if I called her an offered her fancy tuna she'd probably be here in a second I smirked to myself.

Jeremy later pulled up in 700 foot limo, my smirk grew more mischievous as I ushered everyone into my extravagant limo. Afterwards, I enter my vintage red and gold trimmed convertible.

When I started pulling out at my driveway, I made sure not to crash into my fountain…again.

As I passed my rose garden, I honked my car's horn motioning for Jeremy to start following me; we've got plenty of stops to make before we head to school.

My smirk turned into a genuine grin as I thought of being able to see Alexis again.

I guess opposites do attract, where I'm goofy she's composed, when I'm excited she's level headed, where I may rush into a decision she thinks things through; I'm an interdependent person who can be independent, however, she almost separated herself from society.

Even though she was known as the Obelisk Queen at Duel Academy, for her grace and beauty, she told me that she only had Zane, Jasmine, Mindy, and her older brother Atticus to keep her company.

Everyone else she had met always tried to push themselves on her just because of her status and knew that the benefits of being close to her were numerous so she shut herself out from socializing and trying to interact with people.

Last time I met up with Alexis she told me that I taught her how to trust people and she taught me how to be mindful of people's ulterior motives.

Alexis was my yin and was her yang.

We are both ambitious, strive towards our dreams, are open-minded, loyal, loving, and respectful and that's really all that matters, she is amazing, she's really my best friend and lover rolled up in to one gorgeous package.

I put on a pair of black designer shades that covered my rich chocolate brown eyes but still complimented my face beautifully as well as a red fedora with a black feather, to match my red ascot and pure silver Rosario (A/N: like Moka's from Rosario except for fashion, it doesn't restrain yokai energy) hanging on my neck as opposed to the mandatory gray tie; in addition instead of wearing the mandatory light blue long sleeved polo shirt under my black white school blazer I am wearing a black long sleeved polo shirt under my blazer.

I pulled up at Alexis' house before Jeremy and exited my car to greet her in front of her house when I saw her waiting patiently.

"Hey Jay!" She greeted making her excitement known instead of bundling it in as she usually did to avoid embarrassment, I liked that she was open with her feelings 'cause she looked even cuter that way.

"'Sup Lex it's been a while." I smiled shooting her my infamous megawatt Jaden Yuki signature smile.

"Could you wait a second, love?" I asked politely.

"Yeah what for, Jay?" She asked quizzically.

"Just to say hi to Aunt April and greet her good morning." I replied.

"Since when did you have such good manners, Judai?" Alexis laughed with a curious eyebrow raised.

"I've always had good manners, I might not always use them…but I have them!" I responded defensively as I tossed my hat into my car and draped my sun glasses in between my shirt like a tie.

"Sure…says the guy who eats 10 servings of fried shrimp then burps in Crowler's face without saying 'Excuse me.'…I doubt your manners are in existence." The blonde taunted me.

That was only four times Alexis!" I pouted.

"Whatever floats your boat Jay." Alexis smirked at me.

"Says you! I don't need you floating my boat!" However, I did own a several yachts and a cruise ship but that's beside the point.

"It was only a figure of speech, and I'll have you know that you should be honored to have Asuka Yuki floating your boat!" Asuka _Yuki_ retorted childishly, which was pretty unusual for her.

I smiled smugly and whispered in her ear.

"Asuka Yuki, eh? It has a nice ring to it." I cooed seductively nipping at her ear before kissing her neck and winking.

She stayed silent, something she only does after I've won an argument. I smirked at her; Alexis stuck her tongue out at me and turned her head the other way.

I guess my childishness was rubbing off on her.

* * *

Please Read &amp; Review, anyone know where this cute pair is from? Don't fret though there will be Tadashi x Akira, Ryuu x Finn, Kei x Hikari, and more fluff moments :)

PS. As of now I already have 9 chapters locked and loaded (aka written and edited) so if you review fast you'll get to read this story even faster, but only if the Price is Right! jk I don't own that...but only if you review enough. Mind you I won't update until at latest the end of the week.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs for being 1st-3rd to review and giving me the most critiques, or most thoughtful/lengthy message in your review.

Thanks for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!


	7. Chapter 7

I'd really appreciate it if you guys told me what you think of my story 'cause the only one I did get was kinda rude and I still want to continue this story but I haven't had time to update it but it doesn't even seem like anyone's reading it despite all the effort I put in...

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

Be Happy, Be Healthy

-Keep doin' you because no one can do it better :D


End file.
